officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythic Valley
Mythic Valley is, as its name implies, a Valley of Mythical Beings. Of course, it is not always inhabited by Mythics, as they are called, but also by the Sovereign Rulers of the Valley, Queen ......., King ......, Prinsess ......, and Prince ......, who happen to be humans. They keep peace over the valley and its inhabitants. There is usually little conflict large enough to evoke the armies to take action, making the days peaceful and enjoyable. Unfortunately, rumors have been scattered that, while all seems peaceful, there is something darker lurking under the surface. A sort of coup, just waithing to overthrow the Rulers of Peace and plunge our kingdom into darkness. You, of course, being the simple village dweller that you are, have no knowing of any of this. You've never even seen any of the rulers, and you especially haven't seen any darkness. You are content in your life of farming or raising livestock or whatever you do for a living. That is, until they attack (which will be later, after we've established ourselves a bit). They burn the village to the ground. They kill woman and children. Horrible, dark figures from an anchient crypt long thought to be destroyed. More will be explained in the roleplay...if people are interested. Of course, its really just me, Misseh, and Emiko...so.... I will tell you this. You are called by the rulers, who go into hiding, to become a hero of....something. You get a class and an element. Sorry if they aren't interesting. (you don't have to be one if you're evil or something. Several characters reccomended) Class Male♂only and female only♀ Heir♂: Usually gets Element (below) power from something their anscestors held dear. Seer♀: Is able to see and understand better than others, sometimes with future seeing abilities. Knight♂: Likes to Seek justice and has good communication with animals. Sometimes acts without informing others (is rash). Witch: ...Majyk (thats how imma spell it) is your strong suit, no matter what your element is. Usually your Majyk reflects your element. Mostly girls, but not always. YOUR MAJYK WAS LEARNED, NOT NATURAL. Maid♀: The Female equivilent of Prince. Always loyal to group but sometimes holds a bit of superiority over others. Sometimes Vain. Emotional. Rougue: A very chaotic hero. Yeah, you're on the goo side, but you don't always do things by the book or according to others advice. Prince♂(not like the Ruler Prince): See Maid. Page: May seem weak at first, but holds a lot of potential. Not much else to say. Usually optimistic and upbeat. Mage: Like a witch, but instead of Majyk being learned, it was naturally there to begin with. Mostly boys, but not always. Thief: Like the rouge, but actually goes into the dark a few times. You may not mean to, but your antics cause pain and misery to the other heroes. You aren't very loyal and usually go with whatever you want. Slyph: Like a seer, but usually has a poor understanding of present events. Most, if not all Slyphs can see into a persons past and future. Bard♂: Wow...just...wow. Bards are a bit on the loopey side with questionable motvies for becoming heroes. Some just don't care and are along for the ride with that inpenetrable demeanor of theirs. Even Slyphs can't grasp what they're thinking. They also seem to have an affinity for musical objects. Ok, moving on. 'Element (not like, earth water fire air): (note that any element can be paired with any class)' Breath: Think like, Air or Wind. Good paired with the Heir or Page Class. Light: The basic element for good guys. You use energy attacks and heat. Good paired with any class except Rougue or Thief. Time: ...if you choose this element, you're gonna mess things up with your weird time shit. Trust me. Good with Witch and Slyph class'. Space: You make things grow and shrink and really don't give a crap about laws of gravity or things like that. Good with Mage and Witch Class. Life: Life? Death? What's the diff. For you, anyways. Even in death, you maintain a physical form and are able to fight. Good with Thief and Maid. Void: Around you, there is literally nothingness. You really don't give much support in a fight, but to your lack of versatility, but hey, you're good for cleaning up afterwords. Good with Rougue or Heir. Heart: ...You've got a lot of options here. People with Heart power (lol, sounds stupid) can communicate with all things at a deep, personal level. Or you can go around breaking their dreams through emotional terror. Good with Prince or Rougue class. Hope: You inspire people and are very optimistic. You usually share abilities with the Light element, but not so much the heat part. Mostly energy attacks. Good with Page, Prince and Mage. Doom: YOU ARE THE BRINGER OF DESTRUCTION TO ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE YOU. Well, not your friends. Your friends are cool. Unles they're not. Then you'll rain destruction upon their cold, undead corpses. Only three classes have this ability; Bard, Witch and Mage. Usually a person with varying personality. Blood: Admit it. You like blood. You like battle and the shedding of blood. You don't care whose blood it is. Good with Knight and Maid class. Mind: Basically, seer powers again, but in an actuall attack. Like the Psychic type from pokemon. Good, of course, with Seer. Rage: The only class' KNOWN to have this power were the bards, thiefs, and rougues because they were mentally unstable. They gain strength based on their emotion at the time. Blind Rage is their strongest time. (Note: Elements and powers of individual can be combined. You may only have one element, but may have powers of others because your character originally posessed them) OMFG THAT WASA LOT TO TYPE. If you dun wanna play, guys, that's cool. I jus think this is possibly the best RP I came up with, considering I haven't roleplayed on moshi for so long.